Karma
by FallenAngel1235
Summary: With Akatsuki dead, Hanabusa, Manna and Ruka struggle to find themselves through the darkness. Meanwhile, a dark force threatens to destroy everything Hanabusa holds dear.
1. Death

**I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Chapter 1**

"Why did you do it Kain? Why?" Aido yelled into his soft white pillow, "Why did you run in front of me when the Level E attacked, why?" Aido looked over to Kain's bed, tears staining his face as he shook his head. It was exactly how Kain had left it, neat but wild and untamed at the same time. It had only been two hours since his death but he already had guessed the society knew what had happened.

Kaname, Takuma and Senri had been to the hospital. "They haven't come back yet, I guess Manna is in worst shape than I thought, or maybe Lord Kaname is organizing something."

Aido turned away from the bed and curled up, wanting to forget everything. He heard a knock on the door. Takuma was at the door way, a dreaded look was on his face as Aido sat up. Takuma came in and sat down, "Your father is going to pick you up. Lord Kaname had arranged is because the Level Es that attacked Kain and Manna are still out there. Manna teleported all of you to safety before he could defeat all of them."

"How's Manna?" Hanabusa said in a low sad voice as his mind kept thinking back to Akatsuki.

"He… Is… Umm…" Takuma said making eye contact with everything in the room except Hanabusa. "Let's get you packed then I'll tell you about Manna."

"Okay," Hanabusa answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Aido POV<strong>

As we packed, memories of it all flashed in my mind…

_Level Es were surrounding all of us, we didn't find them a threat at first but we managed to find the pack of them in the old side of town. The buildings were unstable, places of death and darkness, just how Level Es like them. We didn't mean to stumble across them, we just did._

_"Why do they keep on coming?" I can't keep up," Manna said fighting off a pack of 10, struggling as he said those words._

_"Just keep fighting Manna, they'll stop soon enough," Akatsuki yelled at Manna as he set fire to even more Level Es. "Hanabusa, what are you doing up there? Why aren't you helping?"_

_"Don't worry about him, at least he won't get into trouble. He's too chicken to fight," Manna struggling with every slash laughed._

_The anger boiled inside of me when he said that so I jumped down and said, "I'm not chicken."_

_"Watch out!" Akatsuki screamed. I turned around and everything too fast. The howling screams of the Level E burning were nothing compared to image of Akastuki. Then the realization hit in, the horrific picture in front of me._

_Akatsuki had jumped in front of the Level E's slash, his blood now staining the cobble street stones as he began to shake. In front of me, my lifelong friend, my cousin, fell in front of me lifeless at my feet. I immediately crouched down, tears welling in my eyes as I could still see the spark on Akatsuki's eyes._

_"Ugh," Akatsuki moaned in pain as his wounds weren't healing, his breaths coming in short gasps as a purple field surrounded both of us. I looked over in shock as Manna kept on fighting the monsters._

_"Manna!" I yelled as Manna shook his head._

_"Just keep Akatsuki alive," Manna yelled back, "Don't worry about me."_

_"Hanbusa," I looked down as Akatsuki looked at me sternly, "Don't cry, please don't cry."_

_I began to sob loudly, every moment that passed I could see him struggle with the edge to go into oblivion, and it was all my fault._

_"Hanabusa…" Akatsuki began, "Could…You…Please… Sing to me," I looked at him shocked as he looked slightly amused at the sky, the blood loss must had gotten to his head, "You know, that song your mother use to sing." Akatsuki said in almost a whisper._

_I could see Akatsuki was losing the battle, the battle to live. I couldn't refuse a dying man's wish. I guess I was taking too long to process because I heard sudden shouting from Manna._

_"Sing him, the damn bloody song. He's not going to last long and I can't concentrate hard enough to focus on teleporting us. Argh," Manna was hurt from a weapon, ex hunter turned Level E as my mind began to spin. Manna's eyes began to look like a dog as the Level Es began to pour all over him. And I was useless… So I began to sing._

**Little birds in the trees must start to rest**

**So in the night they look their best**

_I was struggling to keep my voice normal when Akatsuki was struggling to stay alive_

**Rest little one till the sunsets**

**Make sure you go to sleep.**

_I closed my eyes as tear dropped to the floor._

**Little bird I love you**

**Little bird I love…**

_Suddenly a spinning moving sensation passed as I opened my eyes. The familiar grounds of the Academy made me laugh in just pure joy. Manna had saved us, he looked worse for wear unconscious but he was alive. I looked down, then my oblivion set in. In what laid the body of my cousin, now just laid a pile of sand._

_"No…No…NO!" I screamed loudly, I didn't care anymore. I just didn't care who heard me. My cousin was dead, and all that remained was the hole in my heart._

_The Whole Night class ran out, and shocked faces they wore on them. Takuma immediately ran to Manna's side, with hopes to stop the bleeding that lay with him. Ruka looked around then looked at the pile of dust. She ran over and just began to sob loudly._

_"What happened?" Ruka choked tears._

_"There was too many level Es. Kain took a blow and Manna…" I stopped talking when Lord Kaname cleared his throat._

_He stood unmoving for a moment, calculating a strategy then he spoke, "Senri, get the Headmaster and ring the ambulance. I will take care of everything else," Kaname stood silent for a moment, "Hanabusa, go to your room along with Ruka. Everyone now understand? Good now do it."_

_Everyone I guess was so shocked about it, there were no complaints._

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

Hanabusa woke up as his father looked over him with concern. Their matching ice blue eyes made Hanabusa shiver to his core.

"Son, I have come to take you home," His father began as Hanabusa rubbed his eyes, "While you slept Takuma and I packed the rest of your bags. Akatsuki's…. funeral will be in three weeks ,time so you will see everyone there," Namagichi said rubbing his son's back.

"Does that include Manna?" Hanabusa asked as his father sighed.

"I don't know yet Hanabusa. His condition is serious as he is in the ICU. Take each day as it comes now Hanabusa," Namagichi spoke sadly, "If he survives it all, it will be a true miracle."

"Oh…" No other words came out of Hanabusa's mouth, any one refused to come out.

"We need to go now," Namagichi said to him as Hanabusa gathered his bags. They walked out of the Academy, Hanabusa's head low as Ruka came with them. "You ready Ruka?"

"Yes," Ruka said, her voice breaking at every word.

"It's alright Ruka," Namagichi comforted her. "Let's get in the car." As they waited for their ride, the Headmaster, Yuki and Zero showed up to greet them goodbye.

"We are extremely sorry for your loss," The Headmaster bowed to him as Namagichi sighed. Yuki bowed as Zero remained silent, "Zero, show your respect."

"We are sorry for your loss but I'm not bowing," Zero said not making eye contact as Yuki elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch, but I'm still not bowing."

An awkward silence passed between the group as the Black Bentley showed up. "Sir, we must leave immediately." The driver said winding down the window.

"Yes… Well that is our take of leave. I will see all of you at the funeral I presume as the three vampires got into car. As the car drove off from the distance, Yuki stepped on Zero's foot. As Zero looked at her madly she poked out her tongue.

"Why did you say that? Akatsuki was a member of this school! He had just lost his nephew and all you could say was that!"

"A Vampire is a vampire no matter what relation I had to them," Zero hissed at her, "You would never understand the pain dealt by vampires, never in a million years."

"Stop it you two," The headmaster shouted at the two who turned their backs on each other. "You aren't helping the situation. I need to tell the Hunter Association President of the death so you two better be on your best behaviour." And with that, the Headmaster left the two.

Yuki and Zero remained silent as they smelt a familiar smoke behind them. They turned around to find Toga Yaguri behind them, a serious look was on his face, uncaring.

"The Level Es that attacked them, were on the next set of Level Es on the list of hunters. Now, it's one big hassle for both your Headmaster and I."

"Yeah, we heard."

"Pity though about Akatsuki. He paid attention in class, more than most of them. Now the Vampire society will be breathing down Hunter's neck for the death of an aristocrat in Hunter territory. What a pain… In probably a day, a verbal outrage might be coming out so please steady yourselves and get some sleep. You will need it."

Yuki and Zero nodded as Toga crushed the cigarette in his hand and dusted it off.

"Goodnight Yuki," Zero said walking off.

"Goodnight Zero.

**End of Chapter**

**Before you guys complain about song lyrics in a chapter. That was just a rhyme I made up, it's not a song so keep your lid on complaining.**

**So what did you guys think of it? Please R&R**


	2. Unhappy news

**Chapter 2**

_Manna POV_

My head is spinning, I can't open my eyes and my body feels like it is on fire. Every breath sending jagged needle like pain into my chest as I wince under the pressure of it all, it hurts so much, just so indescribable. I can hear voices around me though it feels so distant, I am floating far, far, far away. I can't think anymore.

As I relax and try to focus, I think back to Akatsuki. The even more pale Aristocrat lying almost dead in his cousin's arms, probably fighting for his life…. Or worse. As I try to move, more pain surges through me as my desperate attempts fail. It is fruitless until I gain more strength to just open. I have to wait.

* * *

><p><em>Takuma POV<em>

Beeping machines surround the still body of Manna as his chest slowly rises and fall. The dreadful stench of bleach and cleaning products slowly overwhelming my senses as I sit in silence, slowly watching Manna's struggle to fight to stay alive.

The drama of the incident makes it even worse as it just seems to get worse and worse.

I watch Carlos, Manna's father across from me thinking, staring off into nothingness as his only son is struggling. "Thankyou, Takuma," Carlos' voice is strained as he stares across from me, "We need someone to help us at this time, I just…" A phone silent beeping slowly echoes through the hospital ward as Carlos takes out his phone. "Sorry, could you please?" I nod as the older vampire strolls out of the room, a serious look on his face.

I look at Manna as I sigh loudly. A moment of silence passed as Carlos came back in the room. Offering no explanation I ask, "Where is your wife Layla?"

"Layla is out with friends, " Carlos said with a menacing tone, "I knew she was uncaring but for her to care about a manicure than to be with her son," Carlos snarled, "…Is just wrong. Takuma, you have been here for two days straight since the incident. Please go home and get some rest." Carlos said as I sighed.

I nod to him, gathering my stuff as I make my way to the doorway, "If you ever need anything, just ask. Manna is a dear friend," I said as I walked off into the corridors, leaving Carlos alone with his son. As I go down the elevator, I think about my grandfather.

All I am hoping for, is that nothing bad comes into this tragedy.

* * *

><p><em>Hanabusa POV<em>

I woke up groggily, slowly sitting up as I looked around disorientated for a moment. All that surrounds me is my room but all I feel is choked. It's only been two days, but yet… I feel worse and worse alone.

A light knock at the door made me snap out of it, "Brother, you haven't eaten in days," it was my sister, Tsukiko, "Can I please come in?"

"Fine," I said with a slight grumble as the opening of the doorway light made me hiss slightly. Tsukiko walked into the room as if carefully calculating her footsteps like a ballerina. She put down the silver tray carrying an assortment of blood tablets and a glass of water as she sat on the bedside.

"What's wrong Hanabusa?" I avoided eye contact, "You've avoided us now, curling up like a cat on your bed, this isn't like you."

I felt like someone had just bashed me as I began to sob loudly, "Akatsuki is dead."

"I know that Hanabusa," Tsukiko's warm embrace wrapped around me as it was as if her motherly instincts had kicked in. Father had always said she was like our mother, warm, caring, "We are all sad for his death, Uncle has arranged the funeral in three weeks. Do you know how Manna is?"

She pulled away as we looked at each other, our matching ice blue eyes as I avoided them again. Sister had always had a crush on Manna since we were children, it was only natural the concern but somehow, it still made me sick.

"He is okay," I lied. I couldn't bare lying to her but I couldn't bare telling her the truth.

"Good," Tsukiko's face of relief made my stomach lurch even more. I couldn't believe all of this the last few days, her cousin just had died but she was worked up over a guy who would never even say he liked her.

"Tsukiko, Hanabusa," Father's yell came from below, snapping me out of my thoughts, "We have visitors."

As us two came down the stair case, the Night Class main Aristocratic members were there. Each shared the same sad, concerned look as I joined them.

"Hanabusa," Takuma's sharp concerned voice said, "Did you send out the alert signal after the incident?"

I nod sadly, "Yes why?"

"The Level Es that attacked you weren't there by chance," Father began as my eyes began to widen inch by inch, "You manage to come across a nest of Level Es created by Scar Harno." I raised an eyebrow as Father put up his hand as if to silent the question. "He was a special type of Pureblood who has been on the run for a very long time. He had the special ability of giving lesser vampires new abilities and looks like he has been busy raising an army." Father looked concern as he added, "Scar Harno will be coming after you, he… is ruthless."

"Scar Harno is an enemy we can't underestimate," Asato Ichigo said behind the crowd as we all looked at him, "The Harno family is mortal enemies with the Saya family. A thousand years ago he massacred most of the clan, he will not stop, until he gets what he wants."

"So what do we do now?" Tsukiko asked breaking the silence that started to loom over us. "How is Manna involved in all of this?"

Father shook his head, "We don't know."

Tsukiko looked sadly as she shook her head, "I can't stand being here and just waiting, I'm sorry. I hate this," Tsukiko cried loudly as she ran out of the room, leaving an awkward tension as we all were stunned. My sweet older sister, and none of us could help her in her sadness.

"Namagichi," Asato's voice was low as Father raised an eyebrow, "Your wife was killed wasn't she by Scar?" Father's face was grave as Asato continued, "Now with the threat of his return, what will you do?"

"The Night Class will have to stay on alert," Namagichi said as Lord Kaname remained silent through the whole affair.

But suddenly the door opened, and out came a mummy, wrapped up on bandages from head to toe as we all lightened.

"Manna!" With a sling and crutches, Manna's cheeky gentle smile was seen barely. Beside him was his parents, relieved looks were on their faces. The pained expression was on Manna's face as he hobbled over to greet everyone. "You are okay?"

"Barely," he muttered, cursing every breath as he sat down on the chair closest to mine. "You alright? I am sorry about Akatsuki," He said sadly as a flash of yellow raced past and hugged him tightly. It was Tsukiko, she looked extremely happy as Manna laughed hugging her.

"I missed you," Tsukiko's voice was low as Manna sighed.

"I miss you too," Manna replied, they looked deeply as the rest of us looked away. "So let me guess… Scar Harno is back?"

"Wait, how would you know?" Namagichi asked him.

Manna looked at him through the bandages like Father was a child. "Where could I possibly begin? Scar Harno as everyone knows is a fifty thousand year old vampire, a special type of Pureblood, he is quite wellknown for sending Level Es out to locations where someone has treaded to deep. A thousand years ago, he killed my clan out of revenge for his love, I am not who you think I am."

Everyone looked at him gobsmacked.

"Hanabusa, he had the scent of you for a while. When you were born, he attacked your household, slaughtering everything and everyone inside except you and your sisters. He is a dangerous man who has led a dangerous life, and you can never trust him. He would be happy to kill every last one of us."

Manna began to cough loudly, his breath becoming pants as he shook his head. "He would be happy playing and killing every last one of us, I believe everyone should go home and start preparing for the funeral."

Everyone nodded, probably from the pure shock of it all.

"How did you wake up so quickly?" I inquired as curiosity got the better of me.

"I was never asleep, I had no strength. Leave it as that," Manna chuckled lightly.

After pleasantries and final words were exchanged, everyone left one by one till it was only our family members left and Manna. Manna and Tsukiko were wrapped up in each other, laughing and smiling at every word each other said. It was a slight peace I didn't know was possible.

"It saddens me the last few hours," Uncle Inkine said behind me, I looked up. He was spitting image of Akatsuki, same wild hair, almond eyes, almost like looking in the past to Akatsuki. "Everyone is always so warped up around Manna, failing to realize the pain and loss of losing Akatsuki," Inkine spat in despair. "It makes me sick."

"Yeah, yeah Uncle," I replied sadly.

**End of Chapter**

**Hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Let me know what you guys think of it, until the next update. Happy reading**


	3. Karma Lines

**Chapter 3**

_Hanabusa POV_

"I see your sister is rather into that special kind of pureblood," Inkine said with a sudden coldness at the sight of my sister, talking and laughing with Manna on the opposite couch to us. The awkward tension amplified by their obliviousness to everyone's hatred. Made me sick to see it.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean special type of pureblood?"

"You see, Manna isn't an aristocrat. He was adopted by his father's half-brother when he was a young vampire with nowhere else to go," The shock hit me like a wave, knowing me off-balance with every word. "The type of pureblood he is though is a rare genetic mutation of the Pureblood, only found in the Harno and Saya bloodlines. There are only to known vampires left, Scar Harno and Manna Saya."

"But aren't the Saya and Harno family enemies?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"It is rather ironic actually. The last two vampires left with this rare gene, are enemies."

_Narrator POV_

Meanwhile, on a dark moonlit street, hidden somewhere deep on the opposite side of town, lay a German design and built bunker. Inside, Scar Harno and his many minions were planning out their next move.

"Master, master," Chorused the dozens of Levels Es that stood in a crowd as Scar sat on an old wooden chair smiling at them.

"What is it my darlings?" Scar asked them, hidden menace lurking in the tone.

"One of the Enemy's friends was killed by one of our packs in town a couple of days ago," yelled a Level E in pure delight, making Scar chuckle at the thought of an aristocrat being shred to pieces made his fingertips tingle in excitement.

"No wonder… Was the Enemy caught in one of your traps?" Scar inquired as a Level E bounced forward.

"Yes, he was," The Level E said with pride as suddenly it began shrieking. As if it was battling something trying to rip it to shreds, it flailed and tried to run as slowly it's body was torn to shreds. Blood splattered all over the walls as Scar licked his lips.

"Never, ever, ever allow the Enemy to get caught in a cross fire again," Scar screamed at them as the Level Es scrambled away, leaving Scar alone to himself. "I will kill you one day myself Manna Saya. And when that day comes, I will make you regret every fibre of your being and tear you apart cell by cell, till there is nothing left. I swear."

_Manna POV_

My chills of nervousness were subsided when I talked to Tsukiko. Her voice, her sweetness, her very being, made everything okay. That's what I had missed over the many years of my existence, someone to share those moments with.

Tsukiko and I were having a fantastic conversation about life, until Lord Inkine came in.

"Hello, Lord Saya," Inkine said with a smile, probably hiding the fact he had lost his only son and heir, to an enemy he couldn't even avenge. The Kain line would die out, just as mine did.

"Hello, Lord Kain," I said, "Also, please don't call me Lord Saya. A bit too formal for my tastes, as since I am only young."

"Only young?" Inkine scoffed, "Why aren't you turning 50,000 years old soon. If that is young then I am still only a newborn." Inkine said having a laugh as I could feel Hanabusa and Tsukiko's eyes bore into my skull. Inkine was always known for being rather dense over the years, and considering the fact that both of the Aido heirs didn't know my age, the tradition still continued.

"You are 50,000 years old?" Tsukiko said in shock as she stood up, "Sorry… I can't," In a blink of an eye, she left the room, slamming the door shut as she did.

I sighed loudly, letting the silence surround me like a blanket. "Lord Inkine, your skills of ruining situations is beyond you."

"You can't marry her."

I stood up and put on my coat, "Yeah, I know. Inkine I'll be away for awhile, so if I don't see you soon. See you at the funeral."

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I originally wrote this in a notebook, and is now publishing it**


End file.
